The present invention is directed to improvements in vertical roasting apparatus for use in closed ovens. Vertical racks or supports for oven roasting of poultry and meat are well known to the art and examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: Ciofalo 5,106,642; Finizie 2,587,133; Steibel 4,450,759; Schlessel 5,069,117; Kuhling et al. 5,081,916; Hamlyn 4,709,626; Jay 4,633,773; Rosenkrantz Des. 286,498; Schmengler Des. 322,911; Spanek et al. 4,027,583; and Harnest 3,392,665.
It has been determined that fat-free roasting is enhanced by the apparatus of the present invention by virtue of the fact that effective fat-free roasting requires the constant moistening of the poultry or meat being roasted during the cooking process. Furthermore, the amount of moisture and the method by which the roasting poultry or meat is moistened directly influences the quality and flavor of the cooked poultry or meat as well as the overall cooking time.